Tales of Sesshomaru and Rin
by Angels-do-exist
Summary: What else could it be? Is about Sesshomaru and Rin. Its just a combination of little chapters about them and how they feel. As well as new additions of random happenings on their journeys.
1. Why do I let you follow

**Title: Tales of Sesshomaru and Rin  
**

**Genre: General/Cuteness**

**Summary: Sesshomaru wonders why he saved Rin…**

* * *

Sesshomaru leant against a tree standing apart from the others. He watched expressionlessly as Rin danced around the forest laughing and picking flowers, 

one of her favourite past times. All the while Jaken ran after her. Telling her that they were supposed to be leaving and that she was delaying them.

As Sesshomaru silently watched them he thought back to when the child had first came into his life, though his face showed none of his thoughts.

She had been so solemn when she had found him after a fight with Inuyasha, and though he loathed admitting it, his half brother had injured him badly in that fight,  
perhaps even managed to kill him if he had not held Tenseiga at the time. It was possible that the sword had saved him.

_She came to check on me every day...hardly paying attention to what I said to her that day, only to return the next day. She was an irritating girl.  
She should have been afraid of me and left me alone… yet she did not. She came for nearly a week, though she never spoke a word to me.  
I realised that she was mute, which made me strangely sad. Then on the next day she came with bruises and I was bizarrely angry, not that I would  
admit to feeling such for a small human girl. But I inquired about them and she looked at me puzzled and smiled. All this strangeness and feelings were  
enough for me, so I left to find Jaken. _

_I still do not know exactly why I used Tenseiga that day to save her when I saw her dead and bloody on the ground. What moved me to save a little pest  
of a girl from death? So I would have another to follow me? Another hinderance? Another test I told Jaken, for what other reason could there be?  
I am a feared demon, untainted by human blood or feelings for weak humans, unlike Inuyasha. Feelings cause weakness and downfall, like with Father_.  
He was sure that he would not fall into such a trap; he had no such weakness or flaw.

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts by a slight pull on his white sleeve. He looked down and Rin held out a bunch of flowers, a smile on her face.  
After a moment he took them, "Come Rin," he said as he walked off and she followed after him, as always.

He would admit to none, not even himself, that he enjoyed her company, and that she had become a ray of light in his shadowy life.


	2. Why I follow

**Title: Tales of Rin and Sesshomaru**

**Genre: General/Cuteness**

**Summary: Rin thinks about Sesshomaru…**

**Okay well this story was supposed to be a one off. But some people out there have been asking for more to be added onto my one offs.  
While I was away I wrote this. This chapter is at the same time as the first chapter except it is from Rin's point of view.  
I don't think I can think of anyway to continue this after this story, but if you want more then give me an idea and I will give it a go.**

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru leaned against a tree a small distance away, watching Rin's activities expressionlessly. 

Rin laughed happily as she danced around the forest picking a multitude of flowers, they were all so pretty! She loved flowers so much! She stopped  
abruptly as she saw a patch of velvety, deep red flowers and she crouched down near them and picked just one to tuck behind her ear then continued  
on her way. A little further she stopped to sit down in the midst of her flowers on a small hill and started to make a flower chain necklace for herself with  
pink and white flowers. When she finished it she carefully placed it around her neck and started on one for Ah-Un in blue and yellow when her thoughts  
drifted to when she had met her Lord and she lay back watching the clouds change shape, her flowers forgotten for the moment.

_Before I first met Lord Sesshomaru I was so unhappy. I was alone and lonely...and no one cared for me. Not for a very long time... _She looked  
thoughtful and sad for a moment as she picked her flowers, staring down at them but not seeing them. _I was a hindrance and no one wanted me... no  
one cared if i died. Which is why I stopped talking and barely made a sound. There was no point in speaking when there was no one to speak to,  
it was an unneeded skill. _

_The day I found him I was on one of my walks to find flowers, one of the only things I still enjoyed. When I saw something land hard and I decided  
to go and look. Strangely I wasnt scared or frightened when I saw a strange man with strange marks and silver hair lying injured... he was very pretty  
After a little while of looking at him I left to find food for him…for some reason I wanted to help him... it gave my life purpose I suppose. She arrived  
to find he had awoken and he didn't seem to want my help. I wasnt sure why he refused my help and I dont know why I was unafraid... but i continued  
to come back everyday for a week to see him, bringing things for him to eat. I wanted him to feel better.  
_

_But one day the villagers found me taking a fish from the quarry for him and the villagers beat me. It was nothing I wasnt used to, so I took the punishment  
silently and then left to see the stranger. I was surprised but happy when he asked me what happened to me. No one had conversed or shown any interest  
in me for so long... but I could not talk so a smile was my only answe before I left. But that was the day I learnt to fear wolves…when they attacked the  
village and me... killing me. I was dead until he revived me and now he is my family and my purpose...I follow him wherever he goes.  
_

"What?" Rin asked realising that Jaken had been talking to her.

"I said that you are delaying us! We have to go!" he said quite exasperated with the human girl.

"Oh! Rin doesn't want to go…" she said softly. Sitting up she saw that her Lord was still in his previous position, though he seemed a little confused or sad, she wasn't  
entirely sure which... his moods were still a little confusing to her. "What is wrong with Lord Sesshomaru?" she questioned

"Silly human nothing is wrong with him, now come on!" he said trying to usher her towards Ah-Un but she pulled away and walked back over to a patch of flowers that  
caught her eye. Large velvety blood red flowers and surrounding them were some patches of pale silvery white and golden yellow flowers. She bent down and picked a  
small bunch of the flowers and hoped that her Lord would like them and perhaps they would make him happier. So she walked over to him and pulled gently on his white  
sleeve to get his attention, when he looked up she presented them to him with a small smile on her face. After a moment he took them, "Come Rin," he said and she  
followed after him, as always.

She wasn't sure if he knew or not, but she would never leave him. She would happily follow him to the ends of the earth.  
The only one who cared for her, if only a little. Her new family.


	3. Watching over my own

**Title: Tales of Sesshomaru and Rin  
**

**Genre: General/Cuteness**

**Summary: Tales about Sesshomaru and Rin**

**Okay well this story was supposed to be a one off. But some people out there have been asking for more to be added onto my one offs.  
I was thinking and came up with a few ideas on how to continue the story, so I'm just adding some random happenings between the group**

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru stood outside the cave. He stood tall and silent at the cave front as if guarding the treasures inside, his long silvery-white hair moved slightly in the breeze that dared to play with the long locks. He turned his head slightly so that he could look inside the cave with the corner of his though he remained alert as ever, his other senses fine tuned that he would notice someone before they were close enough to catch him by surprise. 

He looked inside to check on the occupants and a pale eyebrow raised a fraction at what he saw. Rin was now curled up into almost in a ball beside the fire, her knees curled up to her chest and her dark hair was loose and tussled around her face, loose of its regular ponytail for once. The golden light from the fire danced over her skin and a slight flush covered her cheeks because she was a little close to the fire's warmth, which she must have decided too because she rolled over to the other side so her back was facing the fire now.

Jaken on the other hand, had fallen asleep while sitting on one of the stones that surrounded the fire randomly and dotted the inside of the cave. His forehead leaning against the two headed staff still held in front of him while he snored softly. While Sesshomaru watched Jaken lost his grip on the staff in his sleep and lost his balance, which caused him to fall face first into the fire. A loud indignant and pained squeal filled the cave and a tiny smile crossed his lips before he erased it and turned his gaze completely back to watching the area around the cave.

Sesshomaru could hear the muttered complains and pained noises as Jaken righted himself once more and tried to fix himself once more, sitting back on the stone once more and frowned at the still sleeping human. He didn't know why his lord put up with the young girl, she seemed nothing but a nuisance most of the time and she couldn't fight or do anything useful on their travels around. All she did was smile and run around looking at flowers half the time…

Golden eyes narrowed slightly at the youkai presence he could sense a little distance away from the cave. It was no real threat to them but it should have been able to sense his presence and come no closer, yet it seemed to sneak closer every moment. Without a word to the others he shot off down through the woods, moving faster than the eye can see he stopped beside the other youkai his claws at the others throat, before asking coldly "Why do you continue to get closer to my group?"

The other youkai had turned at Sesshomaru's appearance but stilled at the claws at her throat. The neko licked her lips, her crimson eyes for the most part calm, but slight fear tinted them for it was common knowledge who Sesshomaru was and he had little qualms at killing anyone that got in his way, he was easy to pick with his colouring. "I am sorry my Lord…I will come back another day when you have moved on."

His claws dug slightly into her neck, scratching the skin and drawing a little blood from the wounds. His eyes were now narrowed in annoyance at the lack of a correct and precise answer, "You have not answered my question, cat. Why are you coming closer to the cave and answer quickly before I tire of questioning you."

She blanched slightly at the feel of his claws and the coldness of his tone before answering him once more, "I came to this wood to gather herbs that grow only around the area. If not for the fact a child was sick and in need of the herbs I would not have chanced sneaking so close to you..."

"Hn…" he said softly as if a sound of thought before removing his claws from her throat and turning back the way he came he said coldly before disappearing out of sight. "You were lucky this time, see that you don't come out of the forest line or I _will_ kill you without question."


	4. In trouble again

**Title: Tales of Sesshomaru and Rin**

**Characters: Sesshomaru/Rin**

**Genre: General/Cuteness**

**Summary: Tales of Sesshomaru and Rin**

**Okay well this story was supposed to be a one off. But some people wanted more so I'm trying to do more.  
So these next few chapters are just random ideas and happenings between the group.**

* * *

Rin sat silently on a large boulder that sat in the middle of a clearing, swinging her legs back and forth like she was kicking through the cool air as she stared up at the night sky. She thought that the moon was so pretty and bright like Lord Sesshomaru after all he had a crescent moon on his forehead so he was supposed to be like the moon. The moon was also so far away, just like Lord Sesshomaru was at the moment.

She was staying in the exact spot where Lord Sesshomaru had left her, Jaken and Ah-Un the night before when he left by himself to look for something. She wasn't sure what he was after though because her Lord Sesshomaru didn't ever explain why he was leaving or when he was coming back…really he only told them he was leaving, but that was okay with her because she knew he'd always come back for them.

Rin wasn't going to disappoint him, she was going to do as he said and stay right where he left her. That way he'd know she'd been good and not wandered off like she did sometimes when flowers caught her eye; she usually got herself in trouble when she wandered off. But this time she wasn't going to leave this spot she thought with a determined nod of her head…well except to go to the bathroom and stuff, she couldn't do that on a rock.

Jaken waddled over to the human girl that had somehow managed to work her way into the group and now travelled with them. How she managed it was beyond his comprehension, but the girl was still perched on that rock. Staff in hand and a frown on his face he demanded, "Rin what are you still doing on that rock? Come down from there at once!"

Giggling softly she swung her feet back and forth as she sat on her high perch on the rock. She shook her head and said firmly, "No, I can't get off the rock Master Jaken. I must stay here until my Lord gets back from his journey."

The toad youkai made a loud sound of annoyance, and the tone was clearly visible in his voice, "And why is that? You're going to catch a cold on that damp rock!"

Rin shook her head solemnly and said, "No Master Jaken, I'm staying here so that I don't wander off and get in trouble. I don't want to cause you or Lord Sesshomaru any trouble so I'm staying where he left me – on this rock!" After she finished explaining a smile lit her face and she went back to swinging her feet and watching the night sky, she heard some soft muttering as Jaken wandered off again but she didn't pay it much mind.

She was still sitting there thinking to herself about how good she was being and that her Lord was going to be happy with her, when all of a sudden she felt arms wrapped around her middle and pull her off the rock. She yelped softly before screaming loudly, which was cut off quickly with a hand pressed against her mouth. She squirmed around in the other person's grip trying to get loose from whoever it was that had hold of her and bit at the hand that covered her mouth and got part of another scream out before she gained herself a slap across the face. She whimpered softly feeling the sting of the slap through her skin and stopped struggling in their arms.

Tears prickled her eyes from the pain moving across her skin and the fact she knew her Lord would not be happy with her. She'd tried so hard to keep out of trouble and most of the time she managed it, but this time she'd barely moved from where he'd left her and still she'd still got into trouble. They were probably trying to get Lord Sesshomaru to fall into a trap while trying to get her, maybe this time he would think she was too much trouble to come and rescue…


End file.
